memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Rosslyn
| rank = Captain | status = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = |hideb=yes }} Arthur Rosslyn was a Starfleet captain malcontent who was later branded as a renegade and killed. Personality and Physical Appearance Rosslyn was very ambitious and a little arrogant. He believed that good and evil are clearly defined and evil must be violently punished. He alienated himself from the rest of society to achieve these aims. He also suffered from some psychological problems. When he was excommunicated by the federation his psyche shattered and he went insane with anger. Rosslyn has a long scar along his face from a skirmish with the Borg. He has black hair and blue eyes. When he discovered the journal of Khan Noonien Singh, Rosslyn, in addition to creating an army of genetically engineered supermen, also transformed himself into one of them. This gave him superhuman strength, speed and invulnerability. Starfleet Career After ten successful years in Starfleet as captain of the , he was offered admiralty and a position on the Federation Council. Elated by this information, he accepted and returned to Earth to receive his official promotion. The day before the promotion, according to official Federation records, he open-fired on the Federation President. Within one hour of this event, Admiral Nechayev unearthed mountains of unknown criminal records on Rosslyn and declared him an outlaw and renegade. Unofficial Record However, most of the events of that day were covered up. The day before the promotion, Rosslyn discovered old Federation records that were being deleted: these cataloged thousands of illegal, unethical and corrupt actions taken by members of the Federation Council, Starfleet and had several references to an Order of the Master Race. He was later found by Jean-Luc Picard, who told him that this information was not to be seen, and ordered him to leave, forget what he had seen and tell no one. Rosslyn left, but he did not forget anything he saw (especially the name on most of the records regarding the neo-Nazi Order of the Master Race: Alynna Nechayev). He fired at her while she was walking next to the Federation President, but his aim was off (his hand was shaking, for he was hysterical with rage at what he had just seen in the records) and he barely missed the President. Picard later informed Nechayev about what had happened, and she began forging false criminal records in order to legalize his expulsion. This later grew into a full-out bounty and branding him a renegade. Terrorism After being labeled as an enemy of the Federation, Rosslyn's fragile psyche shattered and he went insane. He decided that the Federation and everyone in it deserved to die. Rosslyn used this position to gain support of many alien races who were dissatisfied with the Federation. He began organizing raids against certain Federation holdings where he believed corruption existed. These were declared as acts of terrorism and he was further ostracized. After openly declaring his affiliation with the Maquis, there was not a soul in the Federation who believed that his position was just and he was widely accepted as a terrorist. Encounters with the Templar The was sent to quell Rosslyn's attacks. The ships battled each other three times. Second Eugenics War After discovering the plans of Khan Noonien Singh to create a second army of "super-soldiers", Rosslyn took it to action and began creating cloned super-soldiers. These he armed and led them against the Federation. Other armies of "Khan super-soldiers" began arising during this time, which became dubbed as the "Second Eugenics War". Rosslyn also managed to bring the Remans under his banner with the promise of exacting revenge on the Romulans for there wrongs committed by them over the centuries. In 2407, Rosslyn approached Edward Shield, another Starfleet captain who had been excommunicated from Starfleet and the Federation, and offered to join his insurrection and topple the Federation together. Tristan Marshal appeared and tried to convince Edward to refuse. He said that Rosslyn wasn't talking about stopping the corruption, but was talking about universal genocide. Tristan said that the Edward Shield he knew would never agree to do something like that. Eventually Tristan and the crew of the Templar returned to Ceti Alpha 5 to apprehend Rosslyn, who had set up his base of operations there. During the ensuing battle, the crew was able to beat back the Augments. But, Rosslyn escaped. Unwilling to let him escape justice once again, Tristan pursued him. Tristan caught up with Rosslyn and the two fought hand to hand. The base caught fire with Tristan and Rosslyn unable to escape. They continued to fight as the building came down on top of them. A bunch of debris landed on Arthur. Knowing he couldn't leave him for dead there, Tristan attempted to rescue Rosslyn and save his life. Rosslyn spat in Tristan's face and told him that he would rather burn in hell that accept help from him. Saddened, Tristan beamed back up to the Templar. Believing Rosslyn to be dead, they left the system. In truth, Rosslyn had not died. He was rescued by one of his lieutenants. He then had his face surgically reconstructed and took on the alias of Caine, the new leader of the genetically engineered supermen. He went under this guise for almost a year before his true identity was revealed. Death After his ruse was exposed, Rosslyn decided to launch one last major assault of Earth, thus destroying the Federation once and for all. After a lengthy battle, Rosslyn finally managed to break past the Federation Blockade that was surrounding Earth. Tristan Marshal took a small shuttlecraft and pursued him. After capturing him, Marshal heard Rosslyn's side of the story. However, Picard told Marshall to kill Rosslyn because it was for the greater good of the Federation: Rosslyn then asked Marshall if he was acting of his own free will, or simply being a tool of the corrupt Federation by following orders. Marshall obeyed Picard and killed Rosslyn: though Picard told him that he did the right thing and that there was no wrong in what he did, Marshall felt as if he had sacrificed his soul on the altar of obedience. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Captains